


Undisclosed Desires

by littleartemis



Series: Quickies [35]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves him...he just doesn't know how to tell him while he's awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Abyss'Maal is mine. Aziraphale is my friends.

The Death Knight leaned against the wall, heaving a sigh as his friend bandaged his wounds. A light surrounded his hand for a moment as he dealt with a nasty one on the elven male’s torso. Both were silent, not wanting to mention the cause of his wounds, the paladin knowing it would hurt his boyfriends feelings to mention the hunter around him. Even if the man beat him badly, Abyss’Maal’s family was still important to him, his big brother especially.

Watching Aziraphale closely, he blushed when the one soft hand touched his bare, bandaged chest. The feeling made him shiver, unused to something that silky smooth. Something that belied the life that the paladin led, the countless battles he had been through, the enemies he had killed. Obviously he took more care of his body, and appearance then the Death Knight did.

The dark haired male’s body mangled, and covered in scars from his life when he was living, among the high elves, and a paladin. He still considered himself one of the high elves, having not sworn himself to the blood elves, or taken a liking to arcane energy. He had died before those dark times… Either way, they did not want him anymore, because of his undeath, and he was better among the blood elves, especially as his two brothers’ were now one of them. Though, his twin did not know he was ‘alive’ for his own safety, and Sokar hated him with a passion, driven by family honor. It was understandable, after all, the hunter had seen him die on the field, mourned him, and then ended up bumping into him in Orgrimmar after he was taken into the horde.

Resting his head on the Knight’s thigh, the paladin smiled up at him, shaking his head momentarily when some of his recently died hair fell into his eyes. Reaching out with one calloused hand, he brushed it back himself, fingers running through the strands. Eyes hooding at the feeling, he urged the other up, pulling Az into his lap. A soft smile lined his lips as he leaned in for a gentle kiss, one hand on his boyfriend’s ass, while the other was in his hair, petting through it lovingly.

Releasing the paladin’s hair, he took the brunet’s hand in his own, linking their fingers affectionately. He held it tightly, slightly embarrassed by how rough his skin was compared to Aziraphale’s. Even if his companion did not mind the marks, they made the Death Knight uncomfortable. One of the few things he had in common with his older brother is seemed.

A low shudder went through him, as Az’s shy hands brushed over one deep scar on his back. Where the blade that had ended his life went through. He had been so concerned with those behind him, he did not hear his brother’s cries of warning, was unable to turn in time and prepare himself for the attack. But there was no way of turning back time, and heeding the hunter’s advice better. To get rid of the reminder of how much his twin had mourned him after his death. He was left with the dreadful reminder of how much his stupidity had cost his family every time he encountered Sokar. Seeing the insanity in the man’s eyes.

Focusing on the feeling of the paladin rubbing his fingers in circles on the man’s back, he let out a sigh, nuzzling his lover’s neck. He was content like this, cuddling, soft kisses, waiting for the brunet to be ready for anything sexual. Until then, the hand holding, flirting, kisses, and cuddling was enough for him. Slowly moving in to rub his lips against the others, smiling as the paladin reciprocated, holding him tightly.

“I love you…” Abyss breathed against Az’s lips, eyes half hooded as he nosed him affectionately. The blush he was enticing from his boy friend was adorable, a small laugh leaving him as he gave him another chaste kiss. “We should get some sleep though, give me some time to heal…I’m sorry for worrying you…” letting out another sigh, he rested his forehead against the others.

Smiling weakly, Az pulled away, nodding. “It’s alright. I have things to do before I get some sleep. But you should rest,” standing, he pulled the blankets around his friend, tucking him in. “And make sure you do…I’d better not see you following me. I don’t want to have to tie you up, even if you’d like it…” shaking his head he smiled at the hopeful look. “So stay here…I’ll be back later.” He watched the Death Knight for a moment as he backed to the stairs leading down to the tavern area of the Filthy Animal.

When he had assured himself that the man would not follow, he turned, looking over his shoulder for a moment to say a soft ‘I love you’. A soft smile curved his lips, seeing that his boyfriend was curled up in the bed, likely already mostly asleep. Shaking his head, he laughed a little before continuing on, confident that Abyss had not heard his words.


End file.
